C'est un coup de foudre, Malefoy
by Anonymeuuuh
Summary: Des retrouvailles, si l'on peut les appeler ainsi car entre Drago et Hermione ces retrouvailles sont pleines de surprises... ONE SHOT - DM/HG - le rating M n'est pas à ignorer !


**Salut à vous chers lecteurs, lectrices etc qui venez lire ma fiction !**

**Bon tout d'abord Bonne Année à tous parce que je ne vous l'ai pas encore souhaité !  
**

**C'est dans un élan d'ennui que m'est venu l'idée de cette fic', évidemment rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling mais ça vous le savez tous !**

**En espérant que ça va vous plaire, évidemment le rating M n'est pas là pour rien !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Et vous mettrez le dernier paquet dans la limousine », termina la voix que je connaissais bien.

Mon Dieu ! C'était irréel, impossible. Im-pos-si-ble. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ici ? Mais qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça ? Il fallait que je parte. Immédiatement.

« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle... Ça alors, Granger ? C'est toi ?

- Non, soufflai-je.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Aucune idée, répondis-je en chuchotant.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Enfin, tentai-je de me rattraper, j'étais venue faire des courses... Avant de te croiser.

- Je te fais toujours aussi peur ?

- N'importe quoi ! Criai-je en me redressant de toute ma hauteur.

Drago Malefoy se tenait devant moi, sur le Chemin de Traverse presque vide à huit heures du matin ce jeudi. Et moi, comme une idiote, à sa vue, j'avais immédiatement amorcé un demi-tour pour rentrer chez moi.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche ! Me fit-il, son vieil air arrogant collé à son visage.

Mais malgré cela, il souriait. Je crois même qu'il me souriait, à moi la Sang-de-Bourbe nationale.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandai-je, méfiante.

- Je déménage !

- Ah...

- J'ai vendu le manoir.

- Quoi ?

L'héritier Malefoy, vendre le manoir de ses parents, ses grands-parents et ses arrières grands-parents avant lui !

- J'ai vendu mon manoir ! De toute façon, depuis Poudlard, je n'y habitais plus.

- Mais pourquoi ?

A vrai dire, j'étais vraiment étonnée. En fait, j'étais complètement ahurie. Je venais de croiser Drago Malefoy sur le Chemin de Traverse à une heure qui ne lui allait pas du tout, et pire, il avait engagé avec moi une discussion civilisée sans me traiter de ses habituelles insultes, alors que cela faisait presque trois ans que nous ne nous étions pas vus après la guerre.

- Il me rappelait trop... commença-t-il.

Je remarquai qu'il frissonna à ces mots. Lui, en tout cas, n'avait pas l'air de voir que j'étais dans un état de choc avancé.

- Enfin, tu vois, la guerre, … Voldemort... Et mes parents.

Ah oui. Ses malheureux parents, l'un bizarrement tué pendant la bataille, l'autre innocentée après qu'Harry se fut rendu à son procès pour plaider en se faveur, puis partie en France depuis.

- Mais... tu habitais où ? Demandai-je.

- Tu te rappelles de Zabini ? Blaise Zabini ?

Je souris. Tant de bons (ou mauvais) souvenirs avec ces vieux Serpentards.

- Oui... Tu étais chez lui ?

- Nos mères se connaissaient. Mais maintenant, j'habite ici.

Il désigna un appartement au dessus de chez Fleury et Bott, en vente depuis des années mais trop cher du fait de son emplacement et de sa taille.

- Je croyais qu'il tombait en ruine ?

- Oh, ça y est, il est neuf maintenant.

- Il est grand ?

- Assez, ça va. De toute façon, j'ai laissé plus de la moitié des meubles du Manoir là-bas. Je pense que je vais les vendre. En fait, je n'ai récupéré que ceux de ma chambre et du petit salon.

- Tu l'as vendu cher ?

A ces mots, ses yeux brillèrent. Bien qu'il ne m'ait pas insulté depuis le début de notre conversation, on ne change pas un Malefoy, et il était tout à fait normal que ses yeux brillent à la mention d'argent.

- Un vieux collectionneur. Oui, je me suis fait un bon petit paquet.

- Super ! Comme si tu n'étais pas assez riche.

Ça m'avait échappé. Mais c'était vrai, et je le pensais. Sa réaction fut encore plus désarçonnante.

- Bah, ma mère avait gardé presque tout l'héritage de mon père pour aller s'installer en France. Alors disons que la vente du Manoir m'a sauvé.

- Parce que si tu lui avais demandé, ta mère ne t'aurais sûrement pas prêté d'argent, n'est-ce pas ? Fis-je, grinçante.

- Toujours aussi agressive, hein Granger ?

- Toujours aussi arrogant, prétentieux, vaniteux et suffisant, hein Malefoy ?

- Exactement le même caractère de cochon.

- Toujours le même comportement de petit prince.

- Tu viendrais dîner dans mon nouvel appart ce soir ?

- … Quoi ?

- Enfin, pas ce soir, il faut que je finisse de m'installer, et puis je dois aller chercher mes derniers meubles au Manoir, alors disons demain soir ?

- … Tu m'invites ?

- Ah, tu crois ? Zut alors, c'est regrettable.

- Je comprends pas.

- C'est pourtant pas compliqué : demain soir, tu mets une jolie robe, un peu de maquillage et tu te coiffes pour transplaner au pied de cet immeuble où je te guetterais, et lorsque tu arriveras je t'inviterais à monter dans mon appartement où un joli petit dîner t'attendras avec quelques elfes de maison pour faire le service !

- … Au fond, tu es toujours un Malefoy, hein ?

- Pour les elfes ou pour l'agaçante description que je viens de faire ?

- Un peu des deux, j'imagine.

- A demain, vingts heures, Granger.

- C'est ça.

Je me retournais, tandis que lui partait dans la direction opposée. Les pensées totalement embrouillées, je regagnai le palier de mon propre appartement en transplanant, avant de me rendre compte quelle bêtise j'avais fait.

- Par Merlin ! J'ai accepté l'invitation de Malefoy. »

Au fond, ça ne me dérangeais pas. Il s'était encore mieux arrangé, avec l'âge, et du haut de ses vingts ans il était toujours aussi musclé, aussi blond et aussi beau parleur. Mais bon, Hermione Granger accepter une invitation de Drago Malefoy, alors que je venais tout juste d'avoir une promotion au Ministère... Enfin ce n'était sûrement pas mes fréquentations qui allaient me faire renvoyer, mais surtout le fait que mon patron soit Arthur Weasley et que son fils Ronald ne se soit pas encore remis de notre récente séparation !

Malgré moi, mes pas me dirigèrent vers mon immense armoire, que mes mains ouvrirent d'elles-même et dont mes yeux fouillèrent tout seuls le côté ou je rangeais mes robes. Quand je me rendis compte que j'étais en train de chercher une tenue potable pour aller chez Malefoy, mon cerveau tenta de me ramener à la raison, mais trop tard car j'avais déjà repéré ma robe préférée, une bleu-marine sans manches qui m'arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Évidemment, elle était extrêmement décolletée, et laissait voir un peu mon dos, mais bon quitte à faire plaisir à Malefoy autant aller jusqu'au bout. Je me dirigeai vers ma commode, et bien qu'il ne fut que neuf heures moins dix du matin de la veille de mon rendez-vous, je choisis les sous-vêtements que je porterai. J'attrapai un collant noir, puis finalement le reposait car mes talons noirs iraient mal avec ce collant. Puis j'allai me détendre un peu, car le jeudi je ne travaillais pas. J'allumai en vitesse la télévision pour aller m'abrutir en paix devant un idiot de feuilleton moldu.

* * *

Je me réveillai très tôt le lendemain matin, car nous étions vendredi et évidemment ce vendredi-là je devais me rendre au boulot. Je me levai et déjeunai rapidement puis allai m'habiller et me coiffer. De ma cheminée, j'avais accès à celles du Ministère, privilège qui était exclusivement réservé aux employés distingués. Ainsi, je me hâtai d'entrer dans l'âtre, puis je pris une poignée de poudre de cheminette avant d'énoncer ma destination. Une fois arrivée, je sortis et regagnai mon bureau au sixième niveau.

« Bonjour, Hermione, me lança Arthur qui passait par là. Tu arrives tôt, ce matin.

- C'est parce que je voulais rendre visite à Harry, expliquai-je en lui serrant la main.

- Ah oui, Ron y est allé aussi.

Arthur dut remarquer mon expression, car il soupira.

- Allez, je te laisse régler tes histoires, se résigna-t-il à dire au bout d'un moment.

- Merci... Bonne journée, ajoutai-je d'une toute petite voix.

Mon envie de rendre visite à Harry diminua soudain, mais j'y allai tout de même après avoir déposé mes affaires dans mon bureau. Hélas, moi qui avait essayé de trouver un autre itinéraire pour me rendre au bureau de mon ami, ce fut dans l'ascenseur au bout de l'étage que je croisais l'homme que je voulais le moins voir :

- Hermione ?...

- Oh... Salut, Ron, lui souris-je (d'un faux sourire, il faut l'avouer).

- Je ne pensais pas... te croiser...

- Arthur m'a dit que tu étais venu.

- Ah. Pourquoi tu passes par là, en fait ? C'est loin de ton bureau, non ?

- Ah bon ? Mais, c'est plus près de celui d'Harry, non ?

Mes excuses étaient minables, j'étais mal à l'aise et il l'avait remarqué.

- Tu m'évites ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Ce n'est pas vrai...

Il ricana.

- De toute façon, moi aussi je vais voir Harry, alors on y va ensemble ou tu préfères te jeter de l'ascenseur ?

Il m'avait vexé.

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? A trembler de peur et d'espoir dès que tu me voies ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui tremble de peur.

- Eh bien ce n'est pas moi non plus, rétorquai-je, acide.

- Tu m'évites, se défendit-il.

- C'est pour éviter une confrontation comme celle-là qui nous fait perdre du temps à tout les deux, Ronald.

- D'espoir ? Et pourquoi je tremblerais d'espoir ?

- D'espoir que j'accepte de redevenir ta petite amie !

- C'est toi qui a rompu !

- Parce que ça ne marchait pas !

J'étais au bord de l'hystérie.

- Ça marchait très bien !

- Pour toi, oui ! Mais moi, non !

- C'est sûr que rompre pour te jeter dans les bras d'un autre, ça te...

- Je ne me suis pas jetée dans ses bras.

- C'est pas ce qu'il avait l'air de dire.

- Il mentait ! Et puis Alexandre n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! Avec lui aussi, j'ai rompu !

- Au bout de six jours, oui !

- Il me trompait !

- C'est plutôt parce que tu ne peux pas te permettre de jouir deux fois du même homme !

- Ce n'est pas... ça n'a pas...

J'étais dans une de ces fureurs ! A moins d'un doigt de sortir ma baguette.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec le sexe !

- C'est toi qui le dit, ça.

- Comment peux-tu... Comment tu peux être aussi dégueulasse, Ron ?

- C'est facile, rit-il méchamment, suffit de t'avoir eu comme petite copine ! »

Je ne pus (et je n'essayai même pas) retenir ma main, qui partit comme un courant d'air sur la joue de Ron, au moment où nous atteignions notre étage. Sous les regards ébahis des employés qui attendaient un ascenseur, je sortis comme une furie et me dirigeais à grands pas vers le bureau d'Auror du seul qui pouvait me calmer : Harry Potter.

* * *

« Eh bien... viens à la maison ce soir, non ?

Harry m'avait calmé. Ah ça oui, j'étais même en larmes tellement il m'avait calmé.

- Non... Pas ce soir.

- Pourquoi ?

Heureusement qu'il n'y a que les meilleurs amis qui peuvent poser ce genre de questions.

- Parce que... Je ne peux pas.

- Tu ne... peux pas ?

- Non.

- Mais... Pourquoi, en fait ?

Je soupirai.

- Je suis déjà invitée.

- Ah...

Le Survivant me fixait, un air niais et étonné sur le visage.

- Euh... Sans indiscrétions, par qui ?

- Un vieil ami.

- ...Mais encore ?

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi têtu ? Ah oui, parce que pour vivre avec Ginny Weasley c'est vrai qu'il faut quand même être têtu.

- Ça ne va pas te plaire.

Il fronça les sourcils. Quant à moi, je soupirais.

- Qui ?...

- Drago Malefoy.

L'espace d'un instant, je vis son visage se décomposer. Mais il reprit vite contenance :

- Tu sors avec lui ?

- Mais non ! On s'est croisés sur le Chemin de Traverse, on s'est disputés et il m'a invité.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ? Et après ça, tu as accepté son invitation ?

- J'ai pas vraiment accepté, en fait, il est parti avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire non...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là-bas ?

- Il... a déménagé.

Je soupirai en voyant la tête que faisait Harry.

- Laisse tomber, c'est compliqué, moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à comprendre.

Il me fixait encore d'un air totalement imbécile. Ah, ce que l'amour peut rendre... expressif...

- Bon, en gros, il en avait ras le bol, sa maison lui rappelait trop Voldemort alors il s'est fait des sous en vendant le manoir et les meubles pour se tirer sur le Chemin !

- Ah, ok...

- Bon, il faut que j'y aille, Arthur va m'attendre...

Son sourire revint.

- On se voit demain, alors ?

- Harry...

- Le lendemain, Molly nous avait conviés à la fête d'anniversaire de Victoire. Et bien sûr, il y aurait toute la famille Weasley.

- Harry, je ne sais pas. En tout cas, embrasse Ginny pour moi... D'ici là.

- D'accord.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte.

- Et Hermione ?

- Mmmh ?

- Pour Ron...

Je me retournai.

- Oublie, Hermione, ça lui passera. »

Ce fut les yeux remplis de larmes que je quittai le bureau de mon meilleur ami.

* * *

« Mais merde ! Merde, merde, merde !

J'étais rarement grossière, mais en général quand je l'étais c'était assez grave.

Il était dix-neuf heures trente-six exactement, et mon mascara avait eu un petit coup de chaud. En plein sur le bas de ma robe.

- Fait chier, fait chier, bordel pourquoi c'est ce soir que ça m'arrive ?

Une petite tache noire, certes presque invisible, ornait la dentelle bleu de mon habit. Je pris ma baguette et murmurait une formule pour la faire disparaître.

- Bon, plus de mascara... Attends... _Reparo._.. Ah, ben non.

Je tentai plusieurs autres sorts, et à ma grande satisfaction le dernier fonctionna. Je finis en hâte de me maquiller, il était déjà huit heures moins dix.

- Les chaussures... Mes chaussures ! _Accio_ _chaussures_ ! Ah voilà.

J'enfilai mes talons noirs, et après avoir eu quelques ennuis avec les attaches, je saisis mon sac, rangeai ma baguette à l'intérieur, enfilai ma veste puis mon manteau et enfin à huit heures moins deux j'étais à la porte en train de la fermer à clé. Malgré moi, j'avais hâte, il fallait bien que je l'avoue. Malefoy avait changé et je voulais pouvoir au plus vite cerner sa nouvelle personnalité. De fait je transplanai en vitesse sur le Chemin de Traverse, pas exactement en bas de son appartement car je voulais profiter des vitrines sombres des magasins pour voir si j'avais toujours la même tête que devant mon miroir.

- Granger, me salua-t-il quand j'arrivai et ses yeux détaillant ma tenue. Tu as mis une robe.

- Je me suis dit que si tu l'avais mentionné dans ton agaçante description, c'était un moyen détourné de me le demander, Malefoy, répondis-je.

Le rouge montait déjà à mes joues. Lui n'était vêtu que d'une chemise noire et d'un jean, il avait dans une main les clés de son appartement, tandis qu'il me tendait l'autre, que je pris en rougissant un peu plus. Heureusement qu'il état tard et qu'il faisait sombre.

- Tu es à l'heure, me glissa-t-il, narquois.

- Désolée, raillai-je.

Il me guida par la main jusqu'à une grande porte de bois à gauche de la vitrine de la librairie. Son comportement m'impressionnait, m'agaçait aussi et ne me donnait que plus envie de le connaître. Il me lâcha la main pour monter les escaliers de l'immeuble, qui ne comportait que deux étages.

- Pourquoi l'escalier s'arrête-t-il au premier étage ? Demandai-je, curieuse.

- Parce que le deuxième m'appartient aussi, me dit-il.

- Et il se plaignait parce qu'il lui «manquait» de l'argent ! Je vous jure, ris-je.

Cette situation me plaisait. Nous n'étions pas arrivés à l'appartement que déjà j'étais à l'aise plus que de raison. Et mieux, il ne m'avait pas encore insulté.

Arrivés au palier de sa maison, il choisit une clé parmi la petite dizaine accrochées au trousseau et ouvrit la porte. Alors je vis la «ruine» en vente depuis ma naissance, voire avant peut-être.

Elle n'avait plus rien d'une ruine. Les murs du séjour étaient blancs et taupes, couleurs tout à fait neutres. Le salon était spacieux, un immense canapé en son milieu, entouré de quelques fauteuils avec un immense écran de télévision (tiens, Malefoy regarde la télé ?) en face. Il y avait une tapisserie aux formes non identifiées sur un des murs, et de l'autre côté de la pièce trônait un bar du genre cuisine américaine derrière lequel on voyait... eh bien, une cuisine en fait. Une grande baie vitrée conduisait sur le balcon duquel on voyait tout le Chemin de Traverse. Une grand table était installée devant le bar. Sur cette table je remarquais que le couvert avait été mis, sans chandelles pour changer, avec un joli bouquet de fleurs que je n'identifiais pas tout de suite au milieu.

- Tu veux visiter maintenant ou tu as trop faim ?

Je le regardai un instant. Ses yeux étaien toujours aussi gris, ses cheveux toujours aussi blonds, mais son visage avait changé. Il ne portait presque plus les marques de son ancienne vie de prince, et un sourire avenant, mesquin et gentil le rendait encore plus étrange à ma vue.

- Euh, je veux manger d'abord... si ça te dérange pas.

- C'est moi qui te l'ai proposé, alors non ça ne me dérange pas.

Il me conduisit vers la table, ou un elfe nous attendait avec une tunique marron et un torchon bien sale sur l'épaule.

- Mely, va donc nous chercher à boire.

- Oui, maître.

L'elfe fit demi-tour vers la cuisine où il disparut de notre vue après être passé derrière le buffet.

- Pourquoi est-il habillé comme ça ? Questionnai-je. Ses habits, si c'est toi qui les lui a offert, ne devraient pas lui permettre de partir ?

Un grand sourire tout à fait réjoui apparu sur la face de mon ex-pire ennemi.

- Ils sont libres, mais ils ont voulu rester.

- Oh...

C'était difficile à croire. Après tous les tourments que j'imaginais que les Malefoy leur avait fait subir ?

- En fait, c'est ma mère qui les a libérés. Mais trois d'entre eux ont préféré rester avec moi.

- Et toi ça ne t'embêtait pas beaucoup, j'imagine.

- Franchement non. Ah, voilà le champagne. Tu préfères lequel ?

Il me présenta deux bouteilles en m'incitant à lire les étiquettes, que je parcourus rapidement sans toutefois en comprendre le sens.

- Je m'y connais pas trop, en vins...

- C'est du champagne. Bon, j'imagine que j'ouvre le moins alcoolisé ?

- Je veux bien.

En fait, alcoolisé ou pas je m'en moquais royalement, c'était simplement qu'à la mention de champagne Malefoy avait perdu son sourire et que je ne me l'expliquait pas. Il me servit la moitié du grand verre près de mon assiette. Lorsqu'il eut fini de se servir, il leva son verre, trinqua avec moi et me demanda :

- Alors, raconte moi ta vie. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

- Je travaille au Ministère.

- En tant que ?...

- Sous-directrice du département de détournement des objets moldus. Tu sais, les objets ensorcelés.

- Trop compliqué pour moi.

- Je m'en doutais. Et toi, tu fais quoi ?

- Je profite de la vie.

- … Comment ça ?

- Je ne fais rien.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu te plaignais sur la fortune que t'avais laissé ta mère !

Il rit.

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est la vente du Manoir qui m'a permit de redevenir aussi riche qu'avant.

- Aussi riche qu'avant ?

Il rit encore plus.

- Et alors, ton travail ? Je veux dire, il est bien ? me demanda-t-il.

- Tu veux dire, est-ce que je gagne beaucoup ?

- Si tu veux...

- Ouais, ça va, répondis-je en souriant.

- Je croyais que tu voulais devenir Médicomage ?

- Au début, oui, mais j'ai fait un stage à St-Mangouste...

- Et depuis tu es traumatisée ?

- Entre autres.

- Qui est ton patron ?

Mon sourire s'affaissa. Qu'allait-il dire ?

- Arthur Weasley.

Il ne répondit rien. Au bout d'un petit moment de silence, il se décida quand même.

- Tu vois souvent Potter ?

- Quand je ne suis pas invitée chez lui, c'est moi qui les invite, ris-je.

- Et la belette ? Tu es toujours avec lui ?

Cette soirée commençait vraiment a être bizarre. Un instant, je riais, puis l'autre, je pleurais. Parce que c'est ce que je faisais, les larmes me montaient aux yeux, et je sentais mes joues redevenir rouges.

- Il... J'ai rompu.

- Oh...

Il avait remarquais que larmes aux yeux.

- Difficilement, je suppose ?

- C'est lui qui s'accroche. Moi, je voudrais passer à autre chose, mais à chaque fois, il est là à me balancer des remarques à la figure, tellement que j'essaie de l'éviter.

- Il travaille au Ministère ?

- Oui. L'étage au-dessus. Et Harry et lui se voient toujours.

- Alors que tu voudrais l'éviter...

Je ne dis rien. Je n'avais plus rien à dire. Je venais de confier mes peines de cœur au garçon (ou plutôt à l'homme maintenant) qui m'avait pourchassée, insultée, rabaissée pendant toute ma scolarité alors que l'avant veille c'était à peine si je me rappelais de lui.

- Te vexes pas, mais... commença-t-il.

Je me redressai un peu.

- Franchement, il ne te méritait pas.

- C'est ce que m'ont dit Ginny, Harry, Luna et même Neville et Seamus quand Luna leur a dit.

- Tu as toujours beaucoup de contact avec les anciens Griffis ?

Je souris, à nouveau.

- Pas tellement avec Seamus, j'ai juste appris par Neville qu'il avait postulé à Poudlard. Tu sais, Neville est professeur de botanique, là-bas.

- Londubat ? Je savais pas.

Il se tut. Moi aussi. S'en suivit un long silence, où des troupes d'anges passèrent entre nous. Finalement, je me lançais :

- Et toi ?

- Quoi, moi ?

- Tu ne devais pas te marier ?

- Avec Astoria ? Je l'ai envoyé balader quand j'ai su que mon père était mort.

- Sympa...

- Merci, je sais.

- Et elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle devient ?

- Pas de travail, ses parents sont presque aussi riches que moi.

- Tu as gardé contact avec les Serpentards ?

- Pansy et Théo se sont mariés.

Il vit mon air décontenancé, car il se reprit :

- Parkinson et Nott se sont mariés, fit-il, parfois je vais chez eux. Pansy... Parkinson, pardon, est enceinte. Mais je crois qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à divorcer.

- Et le bébé ?

Et non, on ne peux pas empêcher une Gryffondor de ne pas en être une.

- Aucune idée.

- J'espère qu'ils trouveront un arrangement.

- Je vois souvent Blaise.

- Zabini ?

- Ouais.

- Normal, tu habitais chez lui.

Malefoy me sourit.

- C'est pas une raison.

A mon tour, je souris.

- Mely ? Tu peux nous amener l'entrée ?

- Tout de suite, monsieur.

Le petit elfe de maison réapparut avec un plat plus gros que lui dans les bras, qu'il fit voler jusqu'au centre de la table.

- Merci, fis-je quand même à l'elfe.

Sa petite tête se tourna un instant vers moi, mais il se hâta de retourner derrière le bar.

- Je te sers ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

Il saisit la cuillère en argent sur la bord du plat, et me servit une généreuse portion de salade.

- Désolé, j'ai pas pu faire plus sophistiqué je ne suis allé acheter ton dîner que ce matin.

- Ok, mais si tu me sers ça dès le début du repas, je ne te promets pas de terminer le dessert, l'avertis-je.

Il soupira, et échangea son assiette vide avec la mienne.

- Allez, sers-toi princesse, me dit-il en tendant le saladier.

Je pris quelques feuilles de salade, et mon regard se posa sur mes couverts.

- Wouah, ça m'étonne que tu aies pu te retenir d'en mettre des dizaines et des dizaines !

- De quoi ?

- De fourchettes, de couteaux, de...

- C'est parce que tu n'avais encore jamais mangé chez moi, Granger.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Peut-être bien, Malefoy.

Je commençai à manger, après que lui m'y ait incité.

- Tu ne préfères pas Drago ?

- Et toi, tu ne veux pas m'appeler Hermione ?

- Ça ternirait ma réputation.

- Comme tu veux, Drago.

- Tu vois, l'essayer c'est l'adopter.

- Alors essaie Hermione.

- Hermione...

- Bon appétit, Drago. »

* * *

J'avais déjà l'estomac plein à craquer lorsque Mely apporta le dessert. Malgré moi, je gémis.

« Drago... Pas ça je vais mourir...

- Tu aimes la mousse au chocolat ?

- Oh, non, arrête, c'est trop... tentant...

- Allez regarde, en plus c'est moins qui l'ai faite.

- Sadique... Psychopathe...

- T'en veux pas ?

- Mmmh... si... mais non.

Il me servit tout de même une coupe de mousse. Elle était très foncée, et de ma chaise je sentais l'odeur enivrante du chocolat.

- Mange-en un peu, me fit-il, tout sourire.

- Arrête, je peux plus, je vais vomir.

Alors, en véritable Serpentard qu'il était, il s'approcha, saisit ma petite cuillère, la plongea dans ma coupelle et me tendit la mousse au chocolat.

- Juste une bouchée, pour me donner ton avis...

- Si je commence je vais plus pouvoir m'arrêter.

- Tant mieux, alors.

Il remua ma cuillère juste sous mon nez.

Malefoy avait été très plaisant pendant le repas. On avait rit, bu, mangé, et bien que ça m'ait étonné au début maintenant j'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis ma naissance. On parlait de nos vies comme de rien, et bien qu'il fut minuit passé je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer. Nous en apprenions plus l'un sur l'autre en nous lançant constamment des piques, et ça me faisait du bien de me disputer avec quelqu'un d'autre que Ron.

La cuillère pleine de mousse était toujours sous mon nez. Alors, n'y tenant plus, j'ouvris la bouche et avalai la délicieuse mousse au chocolat. Il rit :

- Elle te plaît ?

- Je te déteste toujours autant, Drago Malefoy, fis-je en saisissant ma petite cuillère et en la plongeant à nouveau dans ma coupelle.

- Moi non plus.

Je cessai un instant de piocher allègrement dans mon dessert en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il remarqua mon regard.

- Tu en veux encore ?

- Non ! Criai-je et me levant.

Il éclata de rire.

- T'es méchant !

- Mais après tout, tu l'aimes bien cette mousse au chocolat, non ?

- Bof, j'ai connu meilleur.

Il se leva à son tour, en s'approchant de moi. Toute trace de sourire avait disparu de son visage, mais ses yeux brillaient d'hilarité mal contenue.

- On n'insulte pas un Malefoy, tu devrais le savoir.

- C'est pas toi que j'ai insulté, c'est ta mousse au chocolat.

- C'est du pareil au même. De toute façon, c'est moi qui l'ai faite.

- Alors il faut que je m'excuse auprès de la mousse ou de son créateur ?

- Créateur.

- Pardonnez-moi, monsieur Malefoy.

- A genoux, ordonna-t-il, le moins sérieusement du monde.

- Ça va pas ?

- Tout de suite !

Et disant cela, il s'approchait de moi, qui me retrouvait bientôt contre le mur.

- A genoux, ou ton maître ne te pardonnera pas.

- Mon maître ?

- Oui.

Je voyais qu'il plaisantait, mais son expression des plus sérieuses m'inquiétait un peu.

- Bon, allez, moi j'y vais, hein, Pattenrond n'a pas encore mangé, tentai-je en essayant de m'échapper.

- Il est encore en vie, ce monstre roux ? en me retenant.

- Tais-toi, on dirait Ron.

- Je sais qu'il pourra se débrouiller sans toi pour quelques minutes encore.

- C'est peut-être un monstre, mais il n'est pas très débrouillard.

- Tu as du chocolat sur la lèvre, dit-il en se retournant.

J'attrapai ma serviette sur la table et m'essuyai la bouche.

- T'en as sur la joue, maintenant.

- Rho, t'es chiant, elle est où la salle de bain ?

- Ah, tu veux visiter ?

- Non, je veux la salle de bain.

- Couloir, deuxième porte à gauche après les escaliers.

Je m'y précipitai, et après avoir verrouillé la porte (à la façon moldue, malheureusement pour moi), je contemplai mon reflet dans la grande glace.

Tout d'abord, je ne vis que la pièce dans le miroir. Il y avait une immense baignoire, avec ce qui semblait être des bains masseurs sur les bords. Les tons de la pièce étaient plutôt bleus et blancs, et les tapis de bain au sol suivaient ces couleurs. La grande vasque en dessous du miroir, sur laquelle j'étais appuyée, était tellement immense que j'aurai pu rentrer à l'intérieur. Et enfin, je vis mon reflet. J'étais toujours bien coiffée, et bien maquillée, mais mes joues étaient trop rouges et mes yeux trop brillants. J'arrangeai mon visage avec un peu de fond de teint, mais pour les yeux il n'y avait rien à faire. Ainsi je rangeai mes affaires, et lorsque je me retournai vers la porte, Malefoy se tenait dans l'encadrement, nonchalamment appuyé contre le battant. Je sursautai :

- Je croyais que j'avais fermé à clé ?

- Les clés ne sont là que pour faire joli. En général, les sorciers préfèrent utiliser des sorts.

Ah oui. Ce que je suis bête, parfois.

- Et ça fait longtemps que tu me regardes ? Demandai-je, un peu gênée.

- Depuis que tu as commencé à regarder la pièce, me fit-il en désignant sa luxueuse salle de bain. Alors, à ce que j'ai vu, la baignoire te passionne ? C'est vrai qu'elle est belle.

- Et grande, ajoutai-je.

- Pourquoi, tu veux prendre un bain ?

Alors, on en est là, Malefoy, hein. Les sourires aguicheurs, les propos complètement déplacés, les phrases qui font fondre et les yeux innocents. C'est vrai que si ce type avait quelque capacité, c'était bien de faire craquer les gens rien qu'avec son visage d'ange. Allons, mais on ne m'appelle pas Hermione Granger pour rien :

- Je sais pas comment fonctionnent les robinets, répondis-je sur le même ton dragueur.

- Tu veux que je te montre, toute trace de rire ayant disparue de ses yeux, et en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

Pendant un instant, je ne fis rien. Je ne dis rien, et lui non plus. Je me contentai de l'observer, et lui faisait de même. Merlin, qu'il était beau, comment avais-je pu être aussi insensible à cela à Poudlard ? Ses yeux gris s'accordaient à la pâleur de son visage et au blond de ses cheveux. Tout avait changé. En une soirée, il m'avait montré qu'il n'était plus le même. Était-ce bien ou non ? Et moi qui résistait de moins en moins à ses sourires. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse.

- Ou alors, tu préfères peut-être prendre un bain... avec moi ? Hermione ?

C'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Alors, bien malgré moi, je gémis, car mon nom dans sa bouche m'était trop agréable.

Lui sourit de plus belle. Et s'avança plus vers moi. Je ne bougeai pas, parce que je ne pouvais pas, et surtout je n'en avais aucune envie. Devant mon manque de réaction, il s'avança et prit mon menton dans sa main, en me levant le visage au niveau du sien. De là, tout alla très vite. Il m'observa un instant, et comme je ne le regardais plus, il m'embrassa.

Evidemment, comme si mon esprit était paralysé, je n'esquissai aucun mouvement. Mais très vite, je me mis à penser une phrase : Non ! Réagis, Hermione, tu te fais embrasser par ton plus beau pire ennemi !

Ses lèvres déposèrent tout d'abord un léger baiser sur les miennes. Comme je ne bougeais toujours pas, il recommença, deux fois, trois fois, avant de prendre doucement mon visage dans ses mains pour m'embrasser vraiment cette fois. Lorsque je le sentis s'approcher encore plus près de moi, je rompis le baiser, complètement sonnée.

- Désolé, fit-il en reculant.

Comme je ne répondait pas, il commença à s'inquiéter :

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

J'éclatai de rire.

- Moi ? Oui, bien sûr ! Je viens de passer la meilleure soirée de ma vie avec celui qui est censé être mon pire ennemi, j'ai jamais autant mangé que ce soir, et c'était tellement bon que j'en voudrais encore ! Et le pire, (ou le mieux) c'est que je le laisse me draguer puis m'embrasser, tout ça en étant totalement consentante ! Je me surprends à vouloir encore plus avec mon pire ennemi ! Enfin, mon ex-pire ennemi.

- La meilleure soirée de ta vie ?

- Oui. Ou pas loin, en tout cas.

Il me sourit.

- Tu sais, si je savais que tu étais le genre de filles à coucher dès le premier soir, tu serais déjà dans mon lit.

Je soupirai. Il continua.

- Mais, tout à l'heure, quand tu te maquillais, je me disais, il y a un début à tout, non ?

- Tiens, tu recycles les vieux proverbes moldus ?

Son sourire s'agrandit.

- Tu changes de sujet Granger ?

- On retourne à Granger ?

- Si je t'appelle comme ça, c'est parce que je vais faire un truc méchant.

- Ça ne me change pas trop.

Je crois que ce fut là que tout s'emballa. Il m'embrassa à nouveau. D'abord, je commençai par répondre à son baiser, pas parce que je me sentais l'âme à jouer ce soir, mais parce que ça me plaisait. Il me plaisait trop. Je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux, en me plaquant contre lui. Il laissa sa main caresser mon dos jusqu'à mes fesses. Je gémis, replaçant malgré moi sa main plus haut sur mes hanches. Il me serra contre lui, et je pus sentir sous son jean son début d'érection. Mes mains s'activaient dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque, et alors que sa langue franchit enfin le barrage de nos lèvres, sa main droite caressa par dessus ma robe mon ventre du bout des doigts, me faisant frissonner. Je le laissai m'embrasser de toutes ses forces, et sentis à peine ses bras me hisser sur le lavabo, enfin à sa hauteur. Il me plaqua plus près encore de son torse, comme si cela était possible. Nos langues luttèrent un moment, avant de jouer dans un parfait ballet. Je léchais tantôt ses lèvres, tantôt il mordillait les miennes. Sa main droite remonta sur ma poitrine, et je tressaillais lorsqu'il la plaça sous mon sein gauche. Son bassin obligea mes cuisses à s'écarter, et enfin lorsque je sentis sa main gauche tenter de défaire sa ceinture, je repris mes esprits.

- Arrête, Drago, je t'en prie, pas ça...

- Tu n'oserais pas me laisser frustré comme ça ?

- Tu t'excites trop vite, lui souris-je.

- S'il te plaît, répondit le serpent, cajoleur.

- Je rêve ! Drago Malefoy est en train de me supplier de le laisser me faire l'amour.

- Je ne supplie personne, s'indigna-t-il.

- Ben voyons.

- N'empêche, ce serait vraiment un crime de me laisser en plan. Je sais que tu as envie, me glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

- Non...

Le traître glissa son bras sous ma robe.

- Drago !

Je voulus l'en empêcher, mais son autre bras emprisonna les miens ainsi que ma taille. Je le sentis poser deux doigts sur ma petite culotte, et vaincue, je le laissais me dire la vérité.

- Mmmh, dis donc, toi aussi tu t'excites vite !

- Sale serpent...

- S'il te plaît... J'en ai tellement envie...

- Alors tu as de la chance que j'en ai autant envie que toi.

Il ne comprit ce que j'avais dit que quand j'ajoutai à son oreille :

- Mais pas ici.

Il me prit dans ses bras et transplana directement dans sa chambre. Ou en tout cas, je devinai qu'il s'agissait de sa chambre car les murs étaient tapissé de vert et argent et il y avais tout un tas d'habits qui trainaient par terre. Je n'eus pas le loisir de contempler plus longtemps son repaire car il reprit ma bouche en otage quand je m'abandonnai à lui. Il m'ôta mes escarpins et ma robe en quelques habiles mouvements, et je me retrouvai en sous-vêtements sous lui.

Il était doux, c'était certain. Mais en même temps, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il caressait mes hanches, mon ventre, mes cuisses, mon cou, puis ma poitrine lorsque mon soutien-gorge ne fut plus qu'un souvenir. Parfois, je prenais un peu le contrôle et j'eus le temps de lui retirer sa chemise avant qu'il ne me renverse à nouveau. Alors, en hâte, il essaya de défaire sa ceinture tout en m'embrassant, mais il avait du mal à y arriver, quand enfin je l'aidais à se défaire de son habit devenu trop petit. Ses caresses me faisaient gémir, je perdais la tête sous lui. Ses mains parcouraient le plus de surfaces possibles de mon corps. Au bout de longues et excitantes caresses, il essaya tant bien que mal de me retirer ma dernière barrière de tissu. Ses mains caressaient toujours mes reins, et lorsque je compris ses intentions je me dépêchai de l'aider. Lorsque je me retrouvai entièrement, il soupira et couvrit mon cou de mille baisers. Puis sans prévenir il repartit à l'assaut de mes lèvres, m'embrassant, me léchant et me mordillant sous un baiser qui ne m'excita que plus. Il rompit le baiser aussi violemment qu'il l'avait entrepris, et plongea sa tête entre mes seins, qu'il mordilla à leur tour.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique... me chuchota-t-il.

Puis doucement, il glissa sa tête sur mon ventre, titilla doucement mon nombril, lorsque je m'étonnais de ne plus sentir sa langue sur moi. J'entendais sa respiration haletante, mais ne la sentait pas sur mon corps. Alors que je me redressais sur mes coudes, je sentis sa langue entrer doucement dans mon intimité, et je gémis. Il titilla de ses doigt le point qui m'était le plus sensible, m'envoyant des vagues de plaisir. Alors qu'un feu grandissait dans mon bas-ventre, je le sentis plus que je ne le vis retirer son boxer. Sans prévenir, il s'immisça en moi en déposant un léger baiser sur la commissure de mes lèvres. Parce qu'il ne bougeait pas, attendant un signal, je bougeais explicitement mes hanches pour lui faire comprendre ce que je voulais. Il posa ses deux mains sur ma poitrine et commença de longs va-et-vient qui me firent gémir mon plaisir. Il bougeait au rythme de nos respirations, puis n'y tenant plus alla de plus en plus vite.

Les gémissements se transformèrent bientôt en cris, il m'embrassait autant qu'il le pouvait et un dernier coup de rein me fit monter plus haut que les nuages. Il me rejoint peu après, et pour la première fois d'une longue série je criai son prénom.

Il retomba doucement près de moi, mais ne me dis rien. Je n'avais pas la sensation d'avoir fait une bêtise, j'éprouvais plutôt une immense affection pour mon nouvel amant. Au bout d'un moment, lorsque nos respirations reprirent un rythme normal, il me demanda néanmoins :

- Tu crois que c'est possible de tomber amoureux en une seule soirée ?

- Ça s'appelle un coup de foudre, Malefoy.

* * *

**Alors alors ? Une ptite review pour me dire que vous avez adoré, détesté ou autre ?**

**Encore bonne année !**


End file.
